


Катагину-моногатари (Повесть о безрукавке)

by Grissel



Category: Sanada Maru
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: Приключения предмета верхней одежды в эпоху Сэнгоку





	Катагину-моногатари (Повесть о безрукавке)

**Author's Note:**

> Катагину — верхняя одежда, распространенная в Японии XVI века, часть повседневной одежды самурая. Представляет собой длинную безрукавку.

Жил-был отважный охотник. Однажды, снежной зимой, пошел он в лес за добычей. Шел-шел, искал в снегу следы да и забрел далеко в лес. А там, откуда ни возьмись, волк. И не бурый, каким волку быть положено, а серый, и росту много больше, чем волки бывают. Явно не простой это был волк, а божественный оками, хранитель земель, что одним прыжком пролив перепрыгнуть может. Бросился волк на охотника, а тот не испугался и сразил его в самое сердце своим копьем. А потом смекнул, что не просто так волк перед ним явился. Снял со зверя шкуру, принес домой, и говорит жене: «Пошей мне из нее катагину». Удивилась жена, потому что не шьют безрукавку-катагину из меха, но не стала спорить, а сделала, как велено. С тех пор пошли дела у охотника на лад. Год за годом — появились у него земли плодородные, а там и замок, не хуже, чем у других воинских родов. Назвал охотник свой род — Санада. Когда пришла пора ему помирать, сказал он своему сыну Юкитаке: — Всегда носи безрукавку-катагину, удачу она приносит. И пусть в роду нашем тот, кто катагину унаследует, имеет в имени кандзи «юки», в память о снежном дне, когда я волка одолел. Стал Юкитака отважным генералом, пошел на службу к великому Такеде Сингену. Вот как-то схватился Синген на берегу реки Каванакадзимы с заклятым врагом своим Уэсуги Кеншином. И совсем уж одолел Уэсуги, уж меч над Сингеном заносит, а тот боевым веером отбивается. Вдруг слышно — кони ржут, боевые кличи звенят, пехотинцы нагинатами гремят. То спешит на помощь засадный полк, а впереди всех скачет Санада Юкитака в волшебной безрукавке, а рядом юный сын его Масаюки. Пришлось Уэсуги ни с чем за реку отступить. Обрадовался Синген, наградил Юкитаку и землями, и золотом. А Масаюки сосватал в жены красавицу из знатного рода. Пришло время — получил в наследство безрукавку Масаюки. Был он столь же храбр, а пуще того хитер. После того, как пал дом Такеда, служил Масаюки и Оде, и Уэсуги, и Ходзё, и Тоётоми, и что бы с теми ни случалось, все ему было нипочем. Прослышал про то Токугава Иэясу, который сам хотел быть главным хитрецом во всей стране, разозлился. Дважды посылал он войска против замка Уэда, где укрепился Масаюки, дважды с позором прогонял его Санада. Но все прочие противники Иэясу, у которых волшебной катагину не было, были разбиты Токугавой. Делать нечего, пришлось и Масаюки покориться. Но и тут спасла волшебная катагину. Не казнил его Токугава, отправил в ссылку вместе с сыном. Масаюки в ту пору был уже стар. Как стал он помирать, открыл всю правду сыну. Тот же облачился в катагину, назвал себя Юкимурой, и как схлестнулись Токугава с Тоётоми, отправился в Осакский замок, ибо с юных лет дал клятву служить дому Тоётоми. Обрадовался князь Тоётоми Хидэёри, что на его защиту пришел великий воин, и подарил Юкимуре доспехи, алым лаком покрытые. Оттого Юкимуру «алым демоном войны» и прозвали. Привел Иэясу такую армию, что земля кругом на сотни ри дрожала от ее поступи. Думал с одного приступа замок взять. Но встал на его пути Санада Юкимура в доспехах алых и волшебном катагину — и побежала армия Токугавы. Год проходит, другой настает — не может Токугава взять замок, сколько бы ни старался. А матушка господина Хидэёри, Ёдо-доно, была женщина глупая и неразумная. Говорит она Юкимуре: — Почему ты поверх доспехов, господином подаренных, надеваешь старую-драную меховушку? Позор и поношение это для господина, прямое предательство! Огорчился Юкимура, ибо нет ничего хуже для самурая, чем предательство. Вдобавок горд он был и не хотел, чтоб все его подвиги волшебству приписывали. Решил — и сам справлюсь, без катагину. Были в ту пору в Осакском замке дети Санады — две дочери юные и сын малый, мужского имени еще не получивший. Отдал Юкимура катагину старшей дочери, красавице Умэ, и строго-настрого наказал: «Коли беда придет — возьми младших и накройтесь все катагину, непременно поможет!» — а сам направился на поле боя. Но как ни бился он геройски, не мог без волшебной катагину одолеть бесчисленные тысячи войск Токугавы. Погиб Юкимура славной смертью. Князь Хидэёри и Ёдо-доно, видя, что защищать их некому, убили себя, как подобает, а замок велели подпалить. А не будь Ёдо-доно так глупа, до сих пор бы дом Тоётоми правил страной! А Умэ, как было велено, обняла сестрицу и братца малого Дайхати, накрылась катагину. Замок кругом горит, балки трещат, кто наружу вырвется — тех воины токугавские рубят — страшно! Вдруг рухнула стена замка от могучего удара, а в проломе показался всадник с копьем в руках. Подняла Умэ-доно голову, решила — батюшка вернулся. А воин кричит: «Ко мне, дети Санады! Я — первый вассал дома Датэ, Катакура Шигецуна! Прослышал мой господин, Одноглазый Дракон, про великую доблесть вашего отца и велел спасти вас от огня и гнева Токугавы!» Подхватил он всех троих на лихого коня и увез к себе в замок Сироиси, что в Сэндае, на дальнем севере. Посмотрел Катакура-доно на красавицу Умэ, посмотрела Умэ на Катакуру, и пришлись они другу другу по сердцу. Взял Катакура Умэ в жены, а малого Дайхати они усыновили. А вторую дочку выдали замуж за свойственника князя. Вот как помогла волшебная катагину! Вот только Умэ-доно, будучи женщиной, про чудесные свойства катагину не знала. Разрезала она безрукавку на куски и пошила из нее мужу теплую обувь, а детям — рукавички, ибо зимы в Сэндае бывают суровые. С тех пор жил род Катакура благополучно, да и потомки Дайхати, говорят, живы-здоровы. Вот только великих воинов среди них, как в прежние времена, не бывало. Не верите — ступайте в замок Сироиси, сами спросите.


End file.
